Secret x
by daybeforenight
Summary: Rachel finds little love letters in her locker... But who are they from? Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Im sorry for not updating me again! but I am working on it! but for now here is a story I am gone a go with!. Thank you for the reviews and PM. Your reviews keep me motivated.

* * *

As if my Mornig could nont get any worse, one my alarm did not go off then it started raining as I walked to school and then Karosky slushied me all before lunch! and to make it worse Finn keeps nagging me to go out on a date with him, he is such a man child I dont know what I ever saw in him in the first place, then when I was walking to my locker I saw Quinn walking by looking at something on her phone, and then I opened my locker and saw a gardinia and a note stuck to it, it took my breath away...

You insprire me to be a better person, than I am today..

Your beauty takes my breath away...

Your eyes make my soul feel allive,

My heart aches to see and hear you,

I watch you from afar, please do not be afraid,

I still do not have the courage to approch you yet,

I still must win your heart,

Your strenght gives me hope,

Your confidence makes me feel strong,

Your presene makes me feel love...

With great love it makes my heart melt...

-x.

There is no way this is Finn for starters he can hardly open his own locker yet alone mine and secondly the script is beautifully written and also Finn just does not do flowers

I guess operation find 'x' is a go!


	2. Chapter 2

If I were to kiss you it would be a promise of my word,

to love and care for you in this world,

I dream of the day I get to hold your hand,

let alone have you in my arms,

If I am worthy of your touch that is,

But for now hope lives with me and my strength,

is building each day to win your heart each and everyway...

Is it too corny...its how I feel though, I just want to kiss her she is so strong and confident even when we bring her down I wish I could show her the real me, but im afraid she will think its some cruel joke.

Im gonna stick this little note to some music sheets I bought for her that I thought would be suitable and the song really is in some ways describes how I feel about Rach...

* * *

**RPOV**

OMG, I dont know whether to jump with glee or cry. This describes everything I want in a person to feel for me, and everything I want to feel for a person...and attached to the beautiful note was sheet music for "A thousand years' by Christina Perri...

Okay so I know its not Finn, Puck is a no no hes like my brother so that is just...no,Sam is a maybe but the writing seems too girly...Girly...OMG it could be a girl...okay so Puck is the only person thats knows that im gay...so at least I now one thing, this person feels they need to prove themselves first to me...but their words tell me more than they think..

* * *

Okay,yes I know its short!but I am so busy at the lab so forgive me please!

Review! please, please let me know if ye like my letters or they are just a no no...

Thank you=)

-daybeforenight x.


	3. Chapter 3

My soul is intoxicated with love for you,

My heart feels an ache when you are not near,

When you are close I just need, not want to hold your hand,

and see if the perfection you are is real,

Hearing your laugh is like seeing your smile,

It melts my heart,

and makes my soul feel alive.

I ask the day to slow down when you are near,

and speed up when we are apart,

I took the first step today to see if I can win your heart every which way.

* * *

"Santana I need to talk to you about something really important"

'Okay Q , whats up?"

Quinn walks over to her bed and gently sits down and picks and her McKinley sweatshirt.

"I think I like girls,the way im suppose to like boys" Quinn softly explains as the first tear rolls down her face.

Santana scoops Quinn into her arms and whispers: 'Its Rachel...is'nt it'

All Quinn can simply do is nod.

'Quinn, Sweetie, their is noting wrong with it I know how hard this was for you to tell me. And you know what, I am gonna help you get your girl"

"I've been giving her love letters in her locker" whispers Quinn.

"Dang Q...that's some sappy shit...but really sweet, does she know its from you?"

'No, I am afraid she will think its some joke"

"Okay Q, Puck is having a glee party Friday night...so we have 3 days and we will get Puck to play 7 mins in heaven, and you and Berry can get your sweet lady kisses on...we will put berry in the closet and then I will distract everyone and then that's were you go in...genius right?"

'...Im gonna kiss Rachel...'

"That is the plan Q"

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Love...

is the gift you gave to me without knowing,

to feel it and breath it...

I cherish it as I cherish your presence,

My heart has set its ache for you,

My soul has searched and found it mate

It is you beautiful, for which I beautifully ache...

* * *

_"Rach did you hear?"_

_'Hear about what Noah?'_

_"About Quinn."_

Quinn love of my life, gorgeous, beautiful,intelligent, funny, creative,talented. Thinking about Quinn makes my soul feel alive and my heart melt. In a way the way 'x' makes me feel with their words is the way Quinn makes me feel. If it was only Quinn who was writing them, but their is no chance of that. For one she is straight and two she would never ever look at me that way. Anyway I can always dream. Speaking of 'X' I think I will put a note in my locker for him/her and see if I can get anything out of them...

'She quit cheerios, she says she wants a change and focus more on herself and what she wants in life, and not what people want from her'

'Wow...good for her I knew she was stronger than she taught she was'

'And Rach, the slushy's are banned from school, no one know how or who but they are banned, caught with one and you are punished by Sue.'

' It's X...'

'What Rach?...Rach?...Okay, don't forget party my house on Friday, just Glee club and some of the cheerios.'

'Okay Noah, see you later' Rach says as she realizes that X has just stopped the slushy's in school'

* * *

Okay, What do you think?

Thank you for the reviews,

Did ye like 'X' letter? Im not sure of this one...Anyway.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear X,**

**Please do not be afraid, for your words speak more than you know, so in your manner their are some answers i'd like to know...**

**Are you a girl/Boy?**

**Why are you afraid to approach me?**

**What do you have to prove to me?**

**And lastly I would like to say, your words have melted my each and every way...**

Okay little letter for x in my locker, check, clothes ready for Pucks party tonight , check, only thing I have to do now is wait for school to finish and then go to Pucks party.

I'm not really sure if I want to go to Pucks party,especially if their are cheerios teasing and name calling still kind of upsets, but with Puck being my bro it has eased a bit.,

**If you seek me,**

**tonight may be your chance.**

**As I am going to Pucks party, are you beautiful by any chance?**

What!, how did 'x' get into my locker so quickly?...and how one little note can make my heart leap!Guess I am going to Pucks party tonight!

* * *

'So tell me how this is going to go again' nervously Quinn asks as Santana is buried in Quinn's closet,looking for something hot for the blond to wear.

'Its simply Q, we get Puck to play seven minutes in heaven that will distract everyone.I get my Brit -Brit to put your little hobbit in a closet, then that's were you simply come in, whoever she gets ill distract them and then you pop in and get your sweet lady kisses on.'

'Okay...I can do that...cant I?'

''Yes Q , as your awesome amazing hot gorgeous best friend you can do this'

'Thanks S'

'Now do what your hot friend says and wear this sexy little black dress and let get my Brit and get our party on'!

'Okay Ill be out in a min' Quinn says as she reaches for her note that she answered Rachel's questions on.

* * *

Okay next Chapter will be longer as I will have more time to write it.

Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming please!

Next chapter will be Pucks party.


	6. Chapter 6

Just ...wow, words have not been created for how,stunningly beautiful Quinn looks as she walk in with Santana and Britney. Is it strange that I am jealous of that little black dress.I just want to walk up to her take her hand and kiss her cheek. I really have to stop this daydreaming, it will never happen, and the way the Jocks and some of the girls are looking at her...NO CHANCE!.

This music is so loud, and Puck said it was only gone be the glee club and some Cheerios, but the jocks and cheerios...I need some fresh air, and get myself a reality check.

'Santana, can you see Rachel anywhere?

'No Q ,look go talk to some of the glee club and see, me and Brit are going to get our drink on'

'Lets play seven Mins in Heaven!" Puck shouts out to the small crowd gathered upstairs.

Finn staggers into the kitchen, were he sees the trio and slurs out' Hiiiii, Have you seen Rach...el, I want to ki...kisssssss her'

'In your dreams Finnocene' Quinn stage whispers slapping him on the arm and moving away in search of her love.

**Later that night**

'Hi Britney, how are you' Rachel asks as she stares up at the night sky, trying to get rid of her daydreams of Quinn.

'Hi Rachel' Britney slurs' I need your help Rachel...I cant find my jacket , and Santana wants to get our sweet lady kisses on'

'Okay, uh, did you try the closet'

'One time I went into a closet, and their was a lion and a witch and we played ''would you rather''.

'Okay..am...look lets try the one by the sitting room,Puck will not let anyone go in there as its his moms favorite room'.

'YAY! Lets go!'

'You ready for this Q, my Brit-Brit is gone to get your Berry and will have no idea its you as I told my Brit, to say that their playing seven mins in heaven upstairs, so I don't even have to distract anyone!Q- bear'

* * *

'Okay Brit, its not in here...Brit...Britney?' Reaching for the door, Rachel fiddles with the handle and see that its locked 'Great just Great! now im stuck in a closet and the lights are out!"

**30 minutes later**

Okay Q, shes given up on the shouting and winging, its now or never'

Quinn slowly makes her way over to the closet door, and ever so slowly unlocks it and slips in.

'Hello' Rachel nervously whispers out.

Quinn ever so gently finds her way over to Rachel and in a low whisper takes Rachels hand and intwines their fingers.

'**I know I am not wordy,**

**but my heart has set the pace, **Quinn gently cups Rachel's cheek

**as I can not bear the thought of anyone else within a minutes pace,**

**My heart soars,and choirs sing when I think of you,**

**You are beauty,power and perfection,**

**My hearts connection'.**

'May I kiss you beautiful?'Quinn says in a low husky whisper.

All Rachel can do is nod, and hold the hands that are cupping her ace and feel the beautiful soft skin.

Quinn takes a deep breath and ever so gently cups Rachel's neck and cheek and softly connects their lips.

After a few minutes of pure bliss Rachel gently places her head on Quinn s collar bone and embraces her warmth and beautiful scent.

'Who are you?'

Quinn gently places a kiss on top of her head, and places a crumpled up piece of paper that was in her dress pocket into Rachel hand.

'Reveling myself to you gorgeous is later in my plan' says Quinn as she gently opens the door and walks out. Leaving behind a swooning Rachel.

* * *

Okay I am sorry for the wait!

Hope you like it, thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming!.

All the little love letters are mine people!.

The Characters and Glee are not mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Your skin is my heaven,

your lips my savoir,

I feel my soul has finally awaken after a thousand year rest,

It pumps my heart to your pulse my sweet,

my lips ache for your sweetness.

I can finally catch my breath, for it ceased its cause, because of my hearts connection.

* * *

Opening my locker I cant believe I have another note attached to a gardenia. I know now that it is a girl !

Kissing my secret x, was just...what I always wanted it to be. Sweet, soft, tender, heart melting and so much more and when she held me in her arms I felt warm,safe and a sense of home.

Reading the note that 'x' left for me was just heart breaking.I just wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her its okay, I will not run.

I am going to sing the sheet music, she left for me in my locker in Glee club today.

Her skin was so soft, her sent a mix of honey and vanilla...

* * *

**(Quinns explanation letter)**

Rachel,

I am afraid.

I know, I am not good enough for you,but I am trying to be.

I am changing for the better, and that is because of you.

I know I should not have kissed you Rachel and I am deeply sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.

It was not my intention.

You are my perfection Rach, I feel like crying for you for I just want to reach out and hold hold you, and never let you go.

If I told you who I am, I would be afraid you would think it was some cruel joke.

My love for you is pure Rachel.

I am falling for you more and more each day beautiful.

And I am afraid that you may not catch me.

But, soon I will show myself to you, my love.

P.S: Please sing 'A thousand years' for me in glee club please.

All of my heart.

-x.

* * *

Okay, sorry its so short!

I kind of have writers block at the moment.

Any ideas?

What do ye think of my love letter?

Review please, and thank you for all the PM's.

-daybeforenight .


	8. Chapter 8

'Their is a song I would like to perform before we begin '

'Ah.. sorry Rachel, we don't have time for this, we need to pick a Journey song for sectionals'

'Let the Hobbit sing, its better then listening to that again'

'Ya, Sanny's right let Rachie sing, and you'd really think by now they would have found their destination'

'Fine...its all yours Rachel' he huffs walking over to a chair in the corner.

'This is for you, if your here. Just know that I am here for you, when you are ready'

Closing her eyes, Rachel begins to sing pouring all what she feels into the lyrics

'Hearts beat fast'

'Colours and Promises'

'How to be brave,

'How can I love when Im afraid to fall,

but watching you stand alone,'

'all of my douth suddenly goes away some how...'

'One Step closer...'

As Rachel pours her heart out Quinn closes her eyes and lets the passion of Rachel's voice consume her,trying to keep her emotions in check and keep the raw tears for her love closed behind her lids.

As Rachel finishes,s Quinn's eyes hold Rachel's gaze, and for a minute she panics thinking that Rachel knows that she has been leaving her letters

'That was amazing Rachel, well done'.

'Ya hobbit, not too bad'

'That was so adorable Rachie, Sanny will you sing me a song like that?"

'Ill make you sing later B' The fiery Latina whispers into the blonds ear,making the blonde erupt in giggles.

'Ya Rachel that was awesome' Finn says getting that dopey dreamy look on his face

'Thank you everyone' Rachel says grabbing her seat by Puck, who fist bumps her and gives her a well done hug.

**Rachel POV**

I just poured everything I felt into that performance.

I feel guilty in a way as when I saw Quinn I just ended up sinning it to her, she looks so beautiful today, but then again everyday she does...

When I was waiting by my locker for Puck to bring me home, Finn came up t o me with that constapated look and was all ' Hey Rach, you were awesome in there, so I was wondering , you me Breadsticks?...What do you say?'

'Eh.. sorry Finn, but im not really interested'

'Oh. come on Rach it will be fun'

'Sorry Finn, but no'

'Rachel...im the quarterback, you have to go out with me' Finn says voice rising in anger and not getting Rachel to go out with him'

'Finn no means no...now if you will excuse me, im waiting for Puck to give me a lift home'

'Ill take you home come on, Finn says grabbing a stunned Rachel's hand and pulling her down the hall.

Thats when a furious looking Quinn comes running down the hall.

'Get your cave man, hands off of her, Finnept' Quinn shouts as she grabs Finns hand and pulls then of of Rachel's.

'Stay out of this Quinn, im just giving Rach here a ride home'

'Whats going on here Dude, get your hands of my Jew before you meet my fist'

'You know what fine! You will regret turning me down Rachel, you will be sorry'

'Are you okay?' Puck and Quinn say at the same time' Causing Rachel to giggle( making Quinns heart swoon).

'Ya I think so...Quinn here saved me'

'Me and the guys are gonna teach him some manners a t practice tomorrow that's for sure...oh crap Rach I totally forgot that I have to pick my Mom up from work now, so I cant give you a ride home im sooooooooooo sorry Rach, you can come with me if you'd like'

'I'll take you home' Quinn jumps in startling herself Puck and Rachel with a high pitched voice.

'That's okay Quinn, I can walk home'

'No Ill take you...Were friends now anyway...Right?'

'...Right' Rachel beams.

**Quinns**** POV**

'Rachel Beautiful Berry,

My definition of perfection,

Your lips of an angel,

your being my confection,

You lowered my sword,

and tumbled the walls inside,

I love you..

P.S; That was beautiful..and Thank you...

-'X'

I could not believe Finnept put his gruby hands on my Rach...it makes me so mad.

There is no way I am letting my little star walk home in this cold.

So I guess Im taking Rach home now...

OMG im taking Rachel home...in my car...breathing the same air...(swoon!)

* * *

Huge thank you to baritone1, for the words of encouragement with my writers block, Thank you.

Also RIP Cory, I did not really like Finn, but I always thought that Cory was really sweet.

Review Please!

And thank you for reading.!

Song:A thousand Years by Christina Perri


	9. Chapter 9

'Okay...are you ready to go now Quinn'

'Ya Rach...just let me run to my locker to get my gym bag...i'll meet you at the door , in say.. 10mins?'

'Perfect' Rachel smiles as they both slowly walk away from each other.

As Rachel waits at the door, she doesn't notice Amizo and Karosky walk up behind Rachel with 2 large grape flavored slushie's.

'So..if it is'nt Manhands Berry' Amizo shouts out startling Rachel.

'So Rupaul...are you too good enough for Finn?...hmmm'? Karosky sneers

'I...I never said that...I just like Finn as a friend!'

'Whatever Berry..this is form Finn'

That's when two, ice-cold slushies hit Rachel on the face,and as she just about to open her eyes the two jocks throw her up against the locker, hitting her head hard against the cool metal, and falling on the ground.

'That's for turning down or captin..ugly' one of the jocks geer as they walk away high fiving'

* * *

'Im bringing Rachel home...do dah do day'

'Im bringing my little star home oh the do dah day'

'I just made up this song to help the time pass away...hey!'

Quinn sings ,trying to contain her nerves as she walks down the hall to the doors were she is going to meet Rachel

'Sup Quinn' the two jocks say as they pass Quinn with smirks on their face.

'Hey...What are ye up to?'

'Just dishing some revenge on some loser'

'Right..'

As Quinn continues down the hallway, she speeds up that much faster to get to the love of her Quinn rounds the corner her heart jumps to her throat, at the sight of a slushy covered Rachel lying beside some lockers...not moving.

'RACHEL!" Quinn screams as she slides to the floor beside her love.

'Rachel please wake up..come on wake up!' begs as a sob escapes her lips.

'Hello pretty angel ...dont cry...your super...super beautiful...are you an angel?...or a godess...wow your eyes are like...like a girl I really...reallly like...no I love...Love...but dont tell her I said that!... WoW its cold pretty lady' Rachel says as she shivers

Quinn gently lifts Rachel into her arms bridal style and rushes to the nurses office.

'Its okay Rach..im right here'

As Quinn rushes Rachel, to the nurse, she notice's blood on the ground and see it coming from the back of Rachels head.

'Rach...baby please stay awake' Quinn softly whispers as Rachel gently closes her eye's.

'Rach please...

* * *

Review Please!

'


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a small chapter, let me know what you think of Quinns poem/thoughts . Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming! and let me know if you like how the poems are going, beause im not really sure of this one.**

**-daybeforenight.**

* * *

_I lie awake at night, holding a pillow to my chest,_

_in substitution of you and beg my heart not to break,_

_You Rach are the mechanism that holds my life together,_

_Fear runs cold with me, with thoughts of you being hurt,_

_let alone the thoughts of losing you..._

_Please Rachel I need you in my life, to keep my soul alive._

Quinn softly whispers into Rachel's ear as she lies asleep on one of the beds in the nurses can not help the tear that falls with the thought of Rachel being seriously hurt and with what Rachel said when she was lying on the floor.  
Thankfully the nurse said that it was a small cut on the back of her head and that just to keep an eye on her.

'ow ow ow...' Rahel states as she wakes up with a start

'Rach..your okay...your at the nures office, do you remember what happened?'

'No...can I just go home...my dads are away for the week end and I need to ring them and tell them what has happened'

'It's okay Rach...The nurse rang them and told them everything...they were gonna come home to watch over you...but I said that I would stay with you for the weekend...at you house' Quinn whispers to her love.

'Eh...am...okay I guess' lets go Rachel says as gets of the bed and grabs her bag but is gently stopped by Quinns had taking her bag.

'Lets go Rach' Quinn gently smiles, and cant help but wrap her arm around Rachels waist...


	11. Chapter 11

Beauty is the definition that I have set upon you,

You could not fall from the pedestal that I have set up for you,

in everything I do, and what I have done, I would give it all up for you,

to hold you in my arms,

and whisper my love to you in the dark,

would make all my dreams come true,

Here, I give to you the perfect rose..which is second compared to you.

* * *

'So...am...you just turn right and then take a left up here' Rachel softly states, as she shyly looks at Quinn in total awe of being near her. All Quinn an do is nod her head remembering how often she would walk in the park near by in the hope of seeing Rachel there.

'Okay..uh...thanks Quinn...I'll see you Monday...thanks again'Rachel says reaching for the door handle.

'...what?...Rachel , I have to stay and keep an eye on you'Quinn states in a rush at the thought of not having her Berry in-dued weekend.

'You don't have to Quinn...you probably have better things to do..and Puck will probably call over later anyway'

'I promised your dads I would...and what kind of friend would I be if I left you?' Quinn smiles internally' and I think Puck will be busy for a while anyway with collecting his Mom and other things. Like making Finn and the guys pay for hurting my woman' Quinn says the last bit in her head.

'Uh...okay'

* * *

**Later that night**

'So...the guest room is not ready as my dads painted it a few days ago and their are paint brushes and everything there. So you an sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch' Rachel says in embarrassment of having the love of her life in her bedroom.

All Quinn does is stare with a faraway look on her face

'I've changed the sheets and everything...am...I can clear the guest room if you prefer it might take a while though' Rachel says turning and moving twords the door, when Quinn jumps into action and lunges across the bed to Rachel and holding her from behind in her lunge to steady her self.

'...no..stay...here...both ...of...of us in (swallows hard) your bed..Quinn stutters and then covers up what she said by stating she needs to keep an eye on Rachel during the night just in case.

'Okay'

'Okay'

* * *

Right so I wrote this in like 10 mins and the poem I just opened doc manager and just wrote it on a whim...kind of like I do on the other ones...but this one kind of felt rushed.

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

'Yea Mom, that's fine Ill see you tomorrow, okay, night,Love you' Quinn says to her Mom.

'Rachel are you okay in there?'Quinn says as she hops of the bed after getting changed and saying good night to her Mom on the phone.

'Uh yeah Quinn ill be there in a sec' Rachel says as she stares into the mirror trying to gain the courage to walk out and stand before the love of her life in her pajamas.

'Uh Quinn are you okay?you ind of seem out of it' Rachel states as she waves a hand in front of Quinn and then moving under the covers of the bed.

''Yes!Im fine, everything's fine' Quinn squeaks out as not so innocent thoughts of Rachel in her sleep shorts and tight tank top sweeps through her mind.

'Okay...um so ah um, if you want I can still sleep on the couch if this makes you feel uncomfortable?'

'No!' Quinn rushes under the covers to her love and lies their like a statue afraid she will ump the girl'

'Night Quinn'

Night Rachel'

**Later that night**

OMG, if I died now I would die very happy!Quinn says in her mind as she looks down on a bed mused head of brunet hair of a sleeping Rachel Berry on her chest. Quinn cant help but run her fingers softly through it but what happens next makes Quinns blood run cold.

'mm...uh...owowowowow' Rachel says as she tightens her hold of Quinns t-shirt. And when Quinn runs her hand down Rachels cheek she thinks Rachel is crying.

'Rach its okay your at home its me Quinn' Quinn says as she sits up and turns on the bed side lamp and looks down at her love. That's when Quinn sees red on her white t-shirt and a very pale looking Rachel with a bleeding nose'

* * *

R

* * *

Review please, next update will probaly be tomorrow if I get a good few reviews (hehe)

Thank you for your PMs and reviews so far and favs and follows. please continue.

'


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews Keep them coming!

'Rachel' Quinn whispers in shock as she sees her love looking at her with such a pleading look of help, Quinn can't help the tears forming in her hazel eyes but refusing to let them fall, feeling she needs to help Rachel.

'Rach...sweetie...look at me' Quinn says as she gently cups Rachel's face. 'Im gonna call for an ambulance, its okay...im right here'Quinn says as she grabs and handfull of tissues and holds them to Rachel's nose, trying to stop the bleeding' Quinn cant help but notice the amount of blood Rachel has lost.

'The ambulance will be there in half an hour' the person says as she looks worriedly at Quinn' There at a crash on the other side of town'

'Thats too long...look forget it ill bring her in myself to the hospital' Quinn says as she hang up.

'Quinn...im really tired my head really hurts'

'Rach...look im gonna take you to the hospital...sweetie,it will make you feel better' Quinn says as she slips on her shoes and puts a jacket on Rachel and carries her bridal style out to her car.

* * *

'Were nearly there Rach...tell me again what was that movie Barbra was in?' Quinn asking yet again trying to keep her awake.

'Its really cold Quinn' Rachel whispers as Quinn goes to turn the heat up again but noticing that it is on full blast.

'Quinn...I have to tell you something, I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent,funny, talented person that I have had the honor of meeting'

'Rachel top talking like that, you can tell me later when your better' Quinn says sternly.

'I fell for you the first time I saw you... your intellect captivated your beauty was just breath taking and I fell hard for you, I know you don't feel the same and that this probably disgust you as we are probably not friends anymore I have to tell you Quinn...Quinn...im in..' Quinn ant help but hear Rachel's voice get lower and weaker as she goes on

'Rachel, Rachel wake up, come on, Wake up! Please baby come on please...Quinn cries as she turns into the hospital and jumps out of her car and carries Rachel in her arms into the Emergency Room 'Help me please' Quinn shouts as a nurse runs to her.

'What Quinn sees next is all slow motion, a nurse pulling Rachel from her arms, a doctor asking her what happened, and her love dis-apering on a bed behind a swinging door with nurses and doctors.

All Quinn can do is fall to her knees and cry...

Review Please...please and please and please.


	14. Chapter 14

'Quinn! where are you...Hey! ya you did you see a blonde in here with a brunette' A panicked Santana says to the woman behind the desk.

'Im sorry miss I cannot give out that information' the bored looking secretary says in a mono tone.

tell me if you saw her or not or else im about to go all Lima Heights on you ass ,do you here me you little bi.. '

'Santana' Quinn whispers out as she looking so lost.

'Quinn, im right here, its okay shes gonna be okay, shes Berry...tough as nails she is' Santana states with confidence as she scoops Quinn into her arms but cant help but notice the crack in her own voice.

'San...I...I..cant loose her...Santana...' Quinn sobs.

All Santana can do is take her best friend into her arms and hold her. Praying that Rachel is okay.

* * *

Several hours later

'Here Q come with me to the bathroom and lets get you changed out of these clothes' Santana says as she grabs a t-shirt and jumper out of her bag noticing the blood on her clothes.

'No, I cant go anywhere until I know she is okay Santana'

'Come on Sweetie, I cant let you go into see Rachel like that...look you know your a hot mess Q but right now you are mess. Come on lets get your hot back'

* * *

Past Midnight

'Santana, Quinn' A tall man with a doctors coat comes over and embraces the two girl.

'How is she papi?...

'I was speaking to the doctors on the case and they said she had a severe concussion, the doctors have treated her and she is in recovery'

'Quinn cant help but let the tears fall once again as she embraces Santana and her father'

'Can we go see her?'

'Sure, she is sleeping and needs a lot of rest ,and remember you heard nothing from me' the doctor winks knowing how much the blond loves the girl.

'Thank you' Quinn says walking down the long corridor to her love.

* * *

'I told you she would be okay' Santana says as they both look in the door at a sleeping Rachel Berry.

'Santana...thank you...I...mean if you were not here...I..I..don't know what I would have done without you' Quinn says as she embraces her best friend and kisses her cheek'

'We've got each others back Q, go on in ill give you two some time alone. Anyway I saw someone a while ago ,long brunet wavy hair, killer smile etc...total babe' Santana winks walking down the corridor after the brunet.

'Quinn cant help but laugh as she opens the door to her love.

* * *

'Hi beautiful...its okay, your in the hospital, its okay you need your rest, ill be here when you wake up'Quinn whispers to Rachel as she begins to fall back to sleep as her eyes begin to slowly close again after their brief opening.

As Quinn watches her love sleep, she cant help but write what she really needs to tell Rachel and decides to reveal who x is in the most creative way she can think...A treasure hunt.

* * *

**Review Please!**

I think I have a really good idea on how to do this...well I hope its a good idea!=)

Thank you for all the reviews and PMs and Follwos etc etc.

-Daybeforenight


End file.
